The Girl Next Door
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [Completa]Ela tem uma vida. Uma melhor amiga. Mas tem muitas dúvidas. Já ele, tem um amor à primeira vista. Tem uma banda com os melhores amigos e escreveu uma música pra ela. Só ela.
1. Promessas

**Disclaimer:** Não. Eles não me pertencem. Satisfeitos?

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR.  
**Capítulo 1.

* * *

- Lily. Eu realmente não acho uma boa idéia a gente sair do conforto do meu sofá e ir pra faculdade.

- Ah. Eu queria te mostrar ele, Lene. É simplesmente lindo, perfeito... E é amigo do Remm.

- Pra quem nunca foi muito chegada no meio irmão, essa é nova, Lily.

- O dia que você estiver apaixonada, você entende.

Bem, cara Lily. Sinto em informar, mas isso não vai acontecer. Porque eu, simplesmente, não tenho tempo pra me apaixonar. Você bem sabe.

Lily Evans, simplesmente, quando quer uma coisa, não pára mais. Querem ver?

- Ah, Lene. Vamos. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Pela sua pobre amiga apaixonada ever.

- Nem vem, Lily, nem vem.

- Lene, pelo amor de deus. por mim. Pela sua consciência limpa. Eu não quero ir sozinha.

- Se eu prometer ir amanhã?

Negociar com Lily Evans? Uau. Estamos evoluindo. Agora só falta saber se ela vai aceitar. Bem, enquanto ela pensa, vamos à minha vida.

Marlene McKinnon, muito prazer. Moro com o meu pai em Londres, num bairrozinho bom de morar. E como meu pai é um cientista que fica o dia todo trancado em uma sala de ar condicionado, pra descobrir novas espécies de coisas que vivem por aí, eu tenho que fazer tudo.

As pessoas me perguntam: Really?

E eu respondo: Oh, yeah. Porque eu tenho que fazer tudo para o bem dos McKinnon.

Se me perguntam: E a sua mãe?

Eu respondo: O fato de ela não estar mais nesse mundo muda muita coisa.

Eu já me acostumei a viver sem ela. Faz tempo. Então, eu não vejo nada de mais em me perguntarem. Muitas pessoas já me chamaram de coração de gelo, eu não ligo. Eles não vivem o que eu vivi. Eles não sabem como eu me sinto.

Eles, desconsiderando a Lily, claro. Que é a minha _best friend in the entire world_.

Por isso, eu simplesmente amo demais aquela criatura de olhos verdes.

Mas isso não significa que eu não possa torturar ela um pouco.

- Tá, Lene. Tá. Amanhã você não escapa.

- Obrigado, Lily.

- Tá, tá. Eu preciso de chocolate. Essa decepção de hoje me deixou com os hormônios à flor da pele.

Eu ri da cara dela. Só ela mesmo pra se aproveitar de uma situação assim pra comer chocolate. Só a Lily Evans mesmo.

A Lily também não é muito diferente de mim. O 'meio irmão' dela, Remus Lupin, é dois anos mais velho que a gente, e já tá na faculdade. O pai dele morreu num acidente quando ele nasceu, e um ano depois a mãe dele casou de novo. Daí a Lily nasceu. Ela e o irmão nunca foram muito chegados um no outro. Mas agora, as rivalidades acabaram porque o interesse é maior do que qualquer coisa.

Principalmente se o interesse em jogo é um cara chamado James Potter. Eu nunca o vi, mas a Lily sonha com ele acordada, dormindo, seja lá quando se sonha.

E eu vou vê-lo amanhã. Beleza.

E a Lily vai começar a tremer, ficar com medo, e eu vou rir da cara dela. É. até que o passeio não vai ser desperdiçado assim.

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, Lily e eu crescemos praticamente juntas. Quando nós duas tínhamos quatro anos, nossos pais se conheceram e viraram grandes amigos. Isso me fez ir, quase todos os domingos, quando eles saiam pra fazer alguma coisa, brincar com a Lily.

E nós entrávamos no quarto do Remus ameaçando ele. Era uma coisa...

_Engraçada_.

Lily e eu assistíamos um filme chamado: 'Como Perder um Homem em 10 dias'. Daí meu pai chegou.

- Boa Noite, meninas.

Ele é um cara bem humorado e engraçado. E ele passa o dia todo dele em um laboratório com ar condicionado. Uau.

Chega a ser irônico.

- Boa Noite, senhor McKinnon!

- Oi paaaaaaaai.

E eu sou a mais empolgada. YAY pra mim.

- Assistindo o quê? – É nessas horas que ele entra na sala e olha pra TV.

- Como perder um Homem em 10 dias. – Respondi, bem 'simplesmente'.

- Já aprenderam?

- Quê? Ah, pai. Suas piadas ficam cada dia mais sem graça. Sorry. Você nasceu sem o dom. – Eu falei.

- Hm. Minha segunda família favorita, me desculpem, mas eu tenho que ir pra casa. – A Lily não é um amor?

- Tão cedo, Lily? Com certeza, seu pai não se importa. – Meu pai é um amor de gente também.

- É que temos prova de matemática amanhã... – Eu mato a Lily.

- Ah, é? então vou mandar a Marlene estudar. – Ele é um AMOR de gente.

- Ah, pai... Mas as minhas notas em matemática são boas... – E eu sou a rainha da ironia.

- Sim. E, por isso, você tem que mantê-las. Vamos lá, Marlene McKinnon. Estudar.

Eu só suspiro, dou tchau pra Lily, junto com um 'você me paga' e vou pro meu quarto estudar.

Ótimo.

* * *

Eu estou tentando entender a matéria, mas acho meio difícil. Não que eu não seja boa em matemática, ao contrário, minhas notas são muito boas. Mas a matéria é realmente difícil.

A rua parece tão tranqüila agora, enquanto eu olho pela janela. O estranho é que tem um cara, do outro lado da rua – tá muito escuro. Não consigo ver a cara dele. – que olha pra minha janela. Eu tenho certeza que é a minha janela.

Estranho. Bem.

Papai gritando lá embaixo. Janta pronta.

E sim, meu pai é um cara prendado. Ele limpa, cozinha, e ainda mais, quando tá em casa. Mas quando não tá. Sou eu.

Não que eu reclame. Nada disso.

Só que eu acho que as coisas são meio confusas na minha vida.

E é isso.

* * *

_N/A: Não. Eu não canso de escrever. S/M baseada num livro chamado INSÔNIA, do Marcelo Carneiro da Cunha. Quem leu, leu, quem não leu, não sabe o que tá perdendo.  
A fic já tá pronta. Só esperando para ser postada. Hohoho xD  
Beijos._


	2. Poemas

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR.**  
Capítulo 2.

* * *

_É simplesmente difícil olhar pra você nessa noite. Não tem lua, a rua é muito má iluminada e, tudo que eu consigo ver é uma pequena luz no seu quarto. _

_Tem alguém no seu quarto, e é claro que é você. Eu já vi você de longe diversas vezes e, se tem uma coisa que eu sei identificar é você._

_Mas, ás vezes eu queria ver você de perto. Saber se seus olhos são azuis, verdes, ounegros. Saber um pouco mais._

_E o mais incrível é que você nunca me viu. _

_Tá. Moramos frente à frente, mas você nunca me viu de verdade. _

_O máximo que você sabe, é que tem um garoto vestido à lá "Rock'n Roll" na frente da sua casa. Que veste couro e toca guitarra. Seu pai diz que ele não é boa gente, e então, você desiste até de olhar._

_Mas. Se tiver uma coisa que eu não desisti, desde que me mudei é de olhar pra você. E o mais estranho é que eu nunca fui tímido, mas você me deixou assim: com medo._

_Com medo de, quem sabe, não ser correspondido?_

_É. Pode ser isso._

_Mas, eu vou admitir que a única coisa que nunca foi problema pra mim, foram as garotas. _

_Mas... Desde que eu te vi, as coisas mudaram. Eu comecei a sentir uma coisa que eu achava que não existia._

_Que eu achava que era pura invenção dos poetas. Aqueles que eu tanto leio._

_Achava que era pura poesia._

_Eu disse '**não'** pra todas as garotas que apareciam querendo alguma coisa comigo. _

_A única coisa boa é a banda. A qual foi mais favorecida. Eu me inspiro e consigo escrever letras legais. Letras boas._

_Pelo menos o pessoal adora. _

_Meus pais acham que eu ando com algum problema, mas eu não me preocupo muito com eles._

_Meus pais me acham errado. Eles acham que um cara que está na faculdade não deve sair por aí vestido com roupas de couro. Não deve usar _Pircings, _nem essas coisas que eu uso. Eles acham que uma pessoa certa, tem que ouvir música clássica. E não pode ouvir Rock, Metal e Hardcore._

_Mas. A opinião deles nunca contou na minha vida. Mas eu fico pensando... Será que você gostaria de mim se eu fosse mais certo? Será que você pelo menos me olharia? Pelo menos sorriria quando eu passasse?_

_Eu gostaria de saber, porque... Por você, eu faria tudo._

_Mas agora é bom eu ir embora. Você já se foi. A sua sombra já saiu da janela. Com certeza seu pai lhe chamou. Se eu ficar mais por aqui, é capaz que você chame a polícia. _

_E tudo que eu menos quero é que você me olhe como uma pessoa que quer roubar alguma coisa. Ou te fazer mal. A coisa que eu menos quero é te fazer mal._

_É só pensar que eu fiz isso tudo por você._

_Por você,_

_Que nem sabe que eu existo.

* * *

_

N/A: Ficaram um pouco confusas nesse capítulo?  
Bem. Eu não vou falar muito mais, mas vocês já puderam tirar suas próprias conclusões, certo?  
CERTOOOO! XD  
Enfim. Agradecimentos à pessoinhas felizes e generosas que comentaram no capítulo 1 da fic.  
**dudinhazinha, Mylla Evans, Enfermeira-chan, JhU Radcliffe, mih ciccone, Bia Lupin, Cissy Black, Monique, Tahh Black.  
**Pessoas felizes que comentaram  
Obrigaaaaaaaado xD  
E enfim.  
Continuem comentando e me livrem da depressão. .-.  
Beijos xD  



	3. A Banda

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR.  
**Capítulo 3.

* * *

Às vezes eu ficava pensando. Pensando e pensando. Mas logo depois, eu desisto de pensar.

Cara. A Lily estava toda boba, hoje pela manhã. Ela ficava bem feliz '_eu vou ver ele_'. Bem patética. Eu fico pensando se isso é coisa que eu quero pra mim. Parecer uma patética na frente dos amigos.

Ou na frente de quem aparecer pela frente.

Eu acho isso uma extrema falta de bom senso, se querem saber. Dizem-se apaixonado. Tem casais que se dizem 'amar eternamente' um ao outro.

Eles falam isso, mas duas semanas depois aparecem chorando e desesperados porque pegaram o namorado(a) com outro(a). Isso é ridículo.

Às vezes eu penso que ter um namorado é mais do que ter alguém pra beijar. E fazer outras coisas não mencionáveis também.

Mas eu também penso que um namorado tem que ser amigo e companheiro, acima de tudo.

Hoje pela tarde, Lily passou aqui em casa.

Eu pude ver o quanto ela estava nervosa. Eu sorri compreensiva pra ela. Por mais que eu me irrite com a Lily algumas vezes, eu não consigo deixar de compreender todos os sentimentos dela. Assim como qualquer melhor amiga.

Porque a gente não é amiga de interesse. É uma amizade muito intensa. Ela é uma amiga, à qual, eu consigo explicar um único problema com um olhar. E ela compreende.

É por isso que eu estou com ela em todas. Mesmo que eu torture ela de vez em quando.

- Vamos, Lily?

Ela não me respondia. Caramba. Isso que é '_amor_'.

- Lily?

- Ah, Lene. Eu tô tão nervosa. Ele é amigo do Remus e... E eu acho que ele não vai querer nada comigo.

- Ah, Lily, deixa disso. – Eu e as minhas super ultra hiper mega blaster frases encorajadoras.

- Lene... Tá. Vamos.

E nós pegamos obusão e fomos.

* * *

Tá. A faculdade é bem perto. Tanto que, Lily me contou que todos os membros da Banda do Remus moram lá por perto, especificamente, no nosso bairro. A Lily passa tanto tempo na minha casa que eu nunca vi os caras ensaiarem. Ela me diz que eles são bons, mas sei não...

A universidade de Hogwarts. O sonho de todos nós, um dia. Nós entramos lá, beeeem felizes e sorridentes, dando a desculpa de estar procurando pelo irmão da Lily. Mas nós estávamos mesmo. Então a desculpa é válida.

Que seja, não demoramos muito à achar o Remus. Ele e os amigos estavam numa sala de som, lá do outro lado. Foi fácil achar, porque um segurança gente boa chamado Nick (E, que por acaso, tem um troço estranho e bizarro na cabeça) nos disse que a banda 'The Marauders' estava ensaiando lá.

Quanto ao nome, eu fiquei meio... ãããhn. Não sei explicar. Mas o nome é bizarro. Marauders quer dizer, saqueadores. E não é um nome legal.

Na realidade, até é. É um nome engraçado. Eu só ri assim quando vi o nome 'The Killers' numa banda. Mas eu me enganei bem feio, porque a banda é muito boa. Uma das minhas preferidas.

Quando chegamos ao lugar, a Lily colocou a cabeça pra dentro da porta e chamou pelo Remus.

- Lily! Lene! – O Remus é super simpático.

- Mano. É que eu vim te procurar porque... – Lily não sabe enrolar.

- Escuta, Lily, eu posso ser meio lerdo, mas eu não sou burro. – Remus disse, sorrindo e a Lily ficou vermelha.

- Ele está lá aí? – Ela perguntou.

- Uhum. – Ele respondeu. – E eu acho que ele vai ficar bem feliz em te ver. – Ele colocou a cabeça pra dentro da porta. – James!

Um garoto de aparência forte, e bem bonito, com cabelos bagunçados e óculos de aro redondo (bem engraçado) apareceu. Ele segurava baquetas, então deu pra perceber que ele era baterista.

- Lene, vamos dar uma volta? – Remus sussurrou no meu ouvido. Logo após, ele colocou a cabeça pra dentro da porta de novo. – Meninos. Uma pausa.

Eu e Remus começamos a andar pelo campus.

- Desde quando você sabia que ela gostava dele, Remm? – Eu o chamo de Remm desde que eu conheço ele. Ele é tipo o 'irmão mais velho' que a Lils divide comigo.

- Desde a primeira vez que os dois se viram! – Ele falou, rindo. – E faz um bom tempo.

- Pois é. – Eu lembro até hoje da vez que a Lily veio correndo pra mim e disse que tinha achado os garotos dos sonhos dela. Foi há dois anos atrás. Na época, eu nem dei muita bola, porque eu não conhecia nem nada. Mas depois ela foi ficando assim. Assim. E assim.

- E você, como vai? Faz tempo que eu não converso com a minha segunda irmã mais nova. – Ele sorriu. Eu adoro ele. Ele é um irmão mais velho super demais.

- Eu vou bem. confusa, mas bem.

- Oh, oh! Marlene McKinnon confusa?

- Sim. Eu ando com a minha cabeça onde andava a Apollo II há uns tempos atrás. – Cara. Eu tenho que parar de me referir às coisas assim. Pra quem não sacou, eu me referia ao primeiro foguete ou sei lá o que era aquilo que foi pra lua.

- Falar 'Mundo da Lua' é mais fácil. Posso saber por quê?

- Na realidade. Eu ando achando que vou perder a Lily. – Me confessei. – Sei lá. Ela só fala, pensa, respira, James Potter. – Eu ri.

- Ela é estranha. E é ruiva. As ruivas, normalmente, são estranhas.

- Há. Concordo. – Eu ri. Lily é como o pai dela. Ruiva. E tem olhos verdes como o pai também. Se ela e Remus andassem pela rua, ninguém diria que eles eram parentes. Diriam, no mínimo, que são namorados, por causa da afinidade dos dois.

Remus e eu ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, até que resolvemos voltar. Quando voltamos, passamos por um corredor onde Lily e James se beijavam. Eu olhei a reação do Remm, e ele nem estava tão mal assim. Só um pouquinho tenso.

- Ele vai fazer ela feliz, Remm. Eu sei que vai. – Eu sussurrei ao ouvido dele. E ele riu.

Depois, eu voltei lá pra frente e Remm ficou conversando com um cara que tinha uns cabelos muito negros, olhos bem cinzas, tipo transparentes, e usava roupas tipo 'rock'n roll'. Couro, tinha um pircing na língua, – o que eu achei totalmente demais – mas não me mostrei muito interessada. Vá que ele fosse tipo os garotos da minha escola, que não podem ver uma menina olhando que já bolam mil e uma intenções.

Foi até eu perceber que ele tava me olhando. Mas, pra graça da minha sorte, a Lily chegou acompanhada do James – os dois estavam com sorrisinhos bobos na cara – e eles se despediram.

- Vamos Lene? – Lily me perguntou.

- Uhum. Vamos sim.

- Hei Marlene. – Remus perguntou. – Vai ver o ensaio da banda lá em casa, na nossa garagem, amanhã, entendido?

- Ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerto! – Falei, empolgada.

Era bem engraçada a reação da Lily perante as coisas desde que ela e James 'ficaram'. Ela sorria sempre. Mais do que o normal. Eu estava tão feliz de ver a minha amiga assim, mas... Me deu um vazio que eu não sabia explicar. E, de repente, veio uma tristeza junto. Eu lembrei da minha mãe.

Deu-me uma vontade incontrolável de chorar.

* * *

_N/A: Reviews são legais, sabem? U.Ú"  
Por que ninguém deixa revieeeew! XD e essa short só tem 5 capítulos_

_5!_

_Ou seja, daqui há dois capítulos acaba x.x entenderam?  
Deixem reviews para essa pobre pessoa, se não ela tortura vocês ficando semanas sem atualizar.  
porque ela é totalmente do mal. hohoho xD  
Beijos pessoas  
_


	4. Somebody Told Me

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR.**

Capítulo 4.

**xXXx**

No dia seguinte, de manhã cedo, eu fiquei boiando na aula, literalmente. Não conseguia prestar atenção em nada. Nada mesmo.

Tudo parecia uma viagem pra mim. Tudo mesmo! Eu ficava pensando na Lily, na amizade dela. Ficava pensando o que seria de mim se eu perdesse essa amizade. Ficava pensando o que seria de mim se a Lily me deixasse. Ficava pensando na minha mãe. No meu pai. Do que eu seria sem ele. No que eu quero ser.

E eu ficava com uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Incontrolável mesmo.

Remus me fez prometer ir a casa dele hoje pra ver o ensaio. E me disse, mais cedo, que tinha uma surpresa. Eu fiquei pensando. Acho que não vai ser mal eu aparecer por lá.

**xXXx**

_Você estava lá, com o Remus e a irmã dele. _

_Se eu soubesse que vocês se conheciam antes, meu deus... Eu não teria perdido tanto tempo._

_Quer dizer, eu já tinha te visto com uma menina ruiva, só que, a distância é muito difícil reconhecer. E também, a única coisa que eu prestava atenção era em você, e em mais ninguém._

_Remus disse que vem uma convidada hoje assistir o ensaio. Eu sei que é você. E eu não sei o que fazer pra te impressionar._

_Remus disse que a garota está meio depressiva e nós temos que tocar uma música do 'The Killers', eu acho uma boa idéia, porque é uma das minhas bandas favoritas. Ele disse que iríamos cantar 'Somebody Told Me', e hoje eu vou cantar melhor do que todos e tudo. Porque eu vou cantar pra você, e pra mais ninguém._

_Eu acho tão estranho de pensar que eu era um garoto normal, com uma vida normal, e tudo mais. Até que um dia, eu te vi passeando. Rindo. Com a sua amiga Lily, e me deu essa coisa. Essa coisa que eu acreditava só existir em poemas. Essa coisa chamada amor, à qual eu só sabia que existia por causa dos poetas._

_Ontem a noite eu fiquei observando a sua casa de novo. Você estava lá, mas o quarto estava escuro. E você estava triste. Eu sei que estava._

_James estava sorrindo bobo, ontem. Eu o provoquei um pouco. Ele me dizia que estava afim da Lily já fazia anos. Dois anos. Mas não havia feito nada porque ela era irmã do Aluado, o Remus._

_O dia que ele descobriu, os dois conversaram demais. James saiu de lá sorridente e o Aluado também. Eu até consigo imaginar a dor dele. A irmã mais nova está apaixonada por outro cara. A irmã dele vai ser cuidada por outro cara. E, como Remus é como se fosse um irmão pra mim – assim como os outro Marauders – eu sinto a dor dele como se fosse minha. Incrível, isn't?_

_Eu vou arrumar minhas coisas e ir pra casa do Aluado. Daqui a pouco temos que começar o ensaio. Tem um show semana que vem e temos que arrasar. E depois do show, eu quero mostrar pra eles uma letra. Uma letra que eu vim planejando somente pra ela._

**xXXx**

Quando eu cheguei à casa do Remm e da Lils, tinha um maior barulho vindo da garagem. Eu sorri e fui pra lá.

A garagem estava aberta, e tinha um sofá velho – que apodrece na garagem deles desde que eu me lembro – pra fora, dando vista para dentro da garagem, onde tinham instrumentos e microfones.

- LENE! – Lily, praticamente pulou em cima de mim. E eu não falo isso da boca pra fora, porque ela pulou em cima de mim e quase me derrubou no chão.

- Oi pra você também. – Eu me levantei e sentei no sofá. Lily sentou do meu lado. Uma fumacinha idiota começou a sair pelo palco. Eu comecei a rir e os caras apareceram.

_"Breaking my back just to know your name_

_Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game"_

O vocalista era o mesmo cara que eu tinha visto conversando com o Remus, no outro dia. E mais. Ele cantava olhando pra mim. E ainda por cima, eles estavam tocando a minha música favorita. Eu quase morri.

_"Somebody told me_

_You had a boyfriend"_

Aah. Eu tava morrendo de emoção. Que lindo. Eles estavam cantando THE KILLERS, THE KILLERS, THE KILLERS!

_"Place yourself for me_

_I said maybe baby please_

_But I just don't know now _

_When all I wanna do is try"_

A Lily percebeu que eu estava emocionada ouvindo eles cantarem The Killers, e não é pra menos mesmo. Minha banda preferida, e até onde eu sei, a dela também.

O vocalista era o garoto que eu já falei, o outro vocal era o Remus, um garoto magrelo ficava no baixo, e o James na bateria.

Quando os garotos terminaram, eu comecei a aplaudir e assoviar que nem maluca.

Remus pegou o microfone e virou para mim.

- Uau. Que platéia absurda. – Remus falou e eu e a Lily começamos a vaiar bem alto. – Certo, certo. Deixem-me apresentar a minha linda banda. **THE MARAUDERS**! Esse, o vocalista e guitarrista _maginific _que nós arranjamos, se chama Sirius Alphard Black. O nosso baixista incrível e magrelo se chama Peter 'eu não sei o nome do meio' Pettigrew, e o nosso baterista é James Charlus Potter. E eu, é claro, sou Remus John Lupin, irmão da fantástica Lily Marie Evans, e irmão-adotivo da fabulosa Marlene Lauren McKinnon.

- Grande descrição, Remm. – Gritei.

- Obrigado Lauren, obrigado.

- Tá chamando quem de Lauren, John? – Falei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ok, McKinnon, Ok! Enfim... Pausa pra comer.

**xXXx**

_Eu sabia o seu nome. Eu sabia o seu nome._

_E o mais importante._

_Você sabia o meu._

_Você sabia que eu era alguém. você me ouviu tocar a sua banda favorita. Você aplaudiu._

_Mas agora você foi embora._

_- Ei, caras. – Eu os chamei._

_- O que foi, Sirius? – Remus me perguntou._

_Eu mostrei pra eles um pedaço de papel que eu trouxe comigo._

_Eles leram, surpresos._

_- Está ótimo, Sirius. Muito ótimo. Qual o nome? – James me perguntou._

_- The Girl Next Door. Podemos tocá-la no show?_

_- Claro que podemos. Aliás, vamos. – Remus respondeu._

_- Vocês querem saber de onde eu tirei essa música?_

_Eles fizeram que '**sim'** com a cabeça._

_Então eu contei. Contei tudo. Tudo tudo tudo._

_- Amigos. – Remus sorriu triunfante, após a minha história. – Eu tive uma idéia._

_É por isso que eu tenho orgulho de usar um sinistro marcado no braço, com a letra 'M', de Marauders. E é assim que Remus tem orgulho de ter seu lobo, James seu cervo e Peter seu rato._

_Somos os Marauders. Juntos sempre!_

**xXXx**

_**N/A: **Ok... Eu deixei a fic aqui, agora eu saio correndo. O que acham?  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. ME PERDOEM POR NÃO TER POSTADO ISSO AQUI ANTES. PERDÃOOOOO! (XDDDDDD)  
Essa é a hora que vocês jogam pedras em mim e eu saio correndo, certo? (YY)  
Enfim. Foi mal (BEM MAL) pela demora. É que... lala... A explicação está no meu perfil xD  
Obrigado pelos comentários: **Srta. Wheezy, thatii', Yuufu, Tahh Black, wheeziii, JhU Radcliffe, -Yasmin-, Lyla Evans Higurashi, Monique, Michelle Delacour, Cicy Padfoot, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, celáh.**_

_OBRIGADO XD E não, eu não estou ignorando os elogios de vocês à minha fic xD (Certo?) XD  
E não, a fic não é baseada, e o nome dela NÃO foi tirado daquele tal livro da Meg Cabot u.ú  
E Sim, ESSE É O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA BENDITA XD  
AEEEEEEEEE xD  
Daí, vocês tem que comentar. Capichi:3  
Lalala. Comentários deixam a gente feliz. A gente estar feliz, quer dizer que eu vou sair da depressão. Lala xD  
Beijos,  
Júlia.  
_


	5. The Girl Next Door!

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR.  
**Capítulo 5.

E é agora.

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

_É agora._

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

Remus falou comigo ontem. Disse que eles vão fazer um show amanhã e querem MUITO que eu vá. Daí tá né. Eu não podia dizer não...

Principalmente pra aquelas carinhas fofinhas que dá vontade de apertar.

Estranho. Estão batendo na porta agora...

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Eu ainda não sei bem o que eu estou fazendo._

_Não sei qual foi a coragem que eu tive pra ir até lá. Não sei como. Não sei por que. Talvez as palavras do Remus fizeram algum efeito em mim. Não tenho certeza. Bem. Lá vamos nós._

_Eu bati na porta da casa dela. Agora, só o que resta é esperar. Eu sei que ela está aí. Eu a vi pela janela hoje o dia todo. Como sempre._

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

Eu desci correndo e abri a porta. Eu me dei de cara com Sirius. Sim. O vocalista legal que cantou 'Somebody told me' e que eu achei lindo demais demais e demais.

- Sirius? – Perguntei.

- Uau. Você sabe o meu nome. – Ele falou. Dava pra ver que ele estava meio nervoso.

- É claro que eu sei seu nome. – Eu ri. – Mas... Por que está aqui?

- Eu queria te mostrar isso. – Ele disse, nervoso. Ele me entregou um papel, eu abri e li o título: THE GIRL NEXT DOOR.

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Eu entreguei a ela. Ela precisava saber. Ela precisava saber que ela era a diva dos meus sonhos. Foi ela que me inspirou à fazer tudo isso. Mesmo não sabendo, muito menos, contribuindo pra isso._

_Eu vi que ela olhava o título com curiosidade. _

_- Eu moro aqui na frente. Talvez você nunca tenha me visto, mas... Eu te vi. O tempo todo._

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

O garoto parecia cada vez mais estranho. Mais estranho, mais estranho. Ele me disse que morava ali na frente. Bem. eu sabia que já o tinha visto de algum lugar. Sabia!

Será que era ele que estava bisbilhotando a minha janela o outro dia...?

Mas... Essa música... O que tudo isso tem a ver comigo?

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Vi que ela estava confusa._

_- Podemos sentar? – Perguntei. Ela se sentou no degrau da escadinha da varanda e eu sentei do lado. – Hm. Marlene. Eu te via de longe. Sempre. E... toda a vez que eu te via, eu sentia algo estranho. Eu tinha medo de me aproximar. Muito medo. E, bem. eu só queria que você soubesse que eu escrevi essa música pra você. E eu vou cantá-la no show, amanhã. E queria muito que você fosse. Muito mesmo._

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

Eu fiquei sem responder depois da declaração que ele me fez. Quero dizer. Ele era secretamente apaixonado por mim e... E ele escreveu uma música pra mim.

Meu deus. É hoje que eu morro.

- Ir no show? – Perguntei e ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Bem. eu prometi ao Remus, certo?

- Certo. – Ele sorriu. – Te vejo amanhã, Marlene.

Eu dei um beijo na bochecha dele, e entrei pra casa. meu coração batia rápido e eu não sabia o que eu estava pensando.

O pior foi passar a tarde toda pensando nele.

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Eu falei. Falei tudo pra ela. Mesmo que ela tenha ficado meio surpresa ou assustada. Eu falei._

_Eu consegui. Agora, amanhã, eu vou cantar a música pra ela. Só pra ela._

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx**

Eu cheguei no local marcado do Show. Era uma boate meio... hm. Uma boate. Meu pai ficou meio estranho quando eu disse que ia num show. É que raramente eu vou a shows, então é uma razão pra ele ficar preocupado, mas quando eu disse que era o show da banda do Remus, ele me obrigou a ir.

Cara. Meu pai me dá medo.

Enfim. Quando eu entrei tinha muita gente. E quase todo mundo mais velho. Eu, finalmente, achei uma cabeleira ruiva no meio da multidão. Isso é uma das vantagens de ter Lily Evans como amiga. Ela tem uma cabeleira ruiva facilmente reconhecida há alguns hectares de distância.

- Hm. Lily? – Perguntei. Ela virou pra mim e me abraçou. Chamou-me de 'a nova sensação' e a 'diva' do grupo.

- Eles vão começar. – Lily disse no meu ouvido. E eles começaram.

O que eu me surpreendi foi que, as pessoas sabiam as letras.

E cantavam junto.

E eu me surpreendi porque eles estavam tocando muito bem.

Depois de um tempo, Sirius e Remus pediram a atenção.

- Bem. tocaremos uma música para uma garota muito especial... – Começou Remus. – Marlene? Você está aí?

A Lily levantou a MINHA mão bem alto. Cara. É nessas horas que eu odeio ela.

- Obrigado, Lily. – Sorriu Sirius. – Bem. temos uma música nova, e ela foi escrita graças à essa garota morta de vergonha. O nome é The Girl Next Door.

_"Sometimes I think about you  
Even though you don't notice me  
But I'm still waiting everyday  
The Girl Next Door"_

_"The days are passing, and I, and I  
promised to myself  
I'll talk to you  
Girl Next Door"_

Eu me surpreendi. Sirius estava cantando pra mim. Pra mim.

Sim. Era pra mim que ele olhava. Era pra mim que ele tocava. Era por mim. Eu sentia isso.

_"I am waiting, waiting,  
waiting for you, girl next door  
Even though you don't notice me  
Even thought you don't know I'm there  
You're like a dream  
But I'll keep waiting  
Girl Next Door"_

_"Everything I wish is talk to you  
But you don't know me.  
And I, and I, and I  
Hope. Hope that one day you'll be mine.  
Girl Next Door"_

Uma lágrima teimosa caiu pelo meu rosto. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu estava vendo. Era um show para mim. Eu sentia isso. Remus começou a cantar junto.

_"Don't play with me.  
'Cause, you are, you are,  
if you are, if you are,  
You'll ever be,  
The Girl Next Door"_

A música terminou com a bateria do James. Eu fiquei muito pasma. Lily me carregou e me ajudou a subir no palco. E sim, eu ainda estava pasma.

Até que Lily me deixou sozinha, com a desculpa de ir beijar James pra tirar as garotas do pé dele.

- Hm. Gostou do show? – Sirius me perguntou, meio tímido.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas o beijei.

Aquele cara era especial. Especial pra mim. E mesmo que tudo que eu não pense - ou pelo menos 'tudo que eu não pensava' - antes/agora seja nisso, eu sei que com ele eu posso arriscar.

Porque, no fundo, ele quer a minha felicidade. E ele quer isso mais do que ninguém.

**xXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXx **

_**N/A: P**arabéns para mim. Nesta data querida, muitos reviews lalala, muitos anos de vida! xD  
É. Não é todo o dia que uma pessoa faz quinze anos. E eu, em vez de estudar espanhol, resolvi postar a fic.  
MUITO OBRIGADA por comentarem e esperarem e me mandarem ameaças o.õ  
BEIJOS e comentem na fic xD Nem que seja pra me dar parabéns. huhuahuauhauh XD  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIJOS  
Nota: O FANFICTION NÃO ME DEIXOU FAZER UMA LINHA BONITINHA XDDDDDDDDDDD  
Créditos da Música: Beatriz Guarezi (BIA LUPIN), Marianna Steffens (ENFERMEIRA-CHAN) e Júlia Schmidt (JÚ MCMILT - Yo) xD_


End file.
